a Compelling tale
by xIsobellex
Summary: "But don't worry," Klaus tormented, "she'll be happier then she ever has been. Like I said before… the worst thing for Elena is the two of you."


**Worked on this all night and finally done! I never liked how in the series our lovely heroes could so easily defeat the Originals, and i thought there were such easy ways for Klaus win. This is one of them. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

 _He felt so tired. Mostly annoyed, but tired too. His family – minus Finn- was back, his mother was dead and the doppelganger was safe. Until the Salva-twits decided she won't - and never will be - while he was breathing. And he was tired of all the running around and letting the younglings beat him, so he thought he might be merciful. This once. And only because the doppelganger knocked on his door and asked him to not hurt her friends._

 _So, he was merciful._

 _/_

* * *

Elena walked lightly down the main street of Denver, chatting aimlessly to Caroline about her brother's new girlfriend - a sweet girl by the name of Mia. Elena really liked her, and by the look on Jeremy's face from across the street where the two where waiting for her, so did he. She was happy for them, truly, but she couldn't help thinking about when she might meet someone that made her heart beat fast and smile like a fool. And hopefully they would be human.

She knows Caroline is a vampire and Bonnie is a witch, and she can't help but thank the fact she's normal.

She can't really remember what prompted her and Jer to move to Denver, but she's certainly happy she did. Away from her childhood home, she made a new life for herself with Caroline as a flat-mate. Bonnie decided to move here as well – a coven of witches located on the outskirts of the city welcomed her with open arms- and all three childhood friends went to the same collage like they had planned since they were in preschool.

Saying goodbye to Caroline, she tucked her phone in her pocket and smiled at Mia and Jer across the street, before making her way over at the red traffic light.

She was unaware of the dark pair of eyes watching from inside one of the cars she passed.

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _Niklaus, I implore you, do not do this."_

 _"_ _Why not Elijah? Please, do explain." The hybrid asked, lazing in the chair opposite his older brother whose face was impassive, a stone mask perfected over a thousand years._

 _"_ _It is not right to take her life."_

 _"_ _Take away her life?" Klaus demanded, annoyed at how blank Elijah's face was and how he thought he knew better. "She'll be safer then she ever has been. I'll have her donate blood and live her little mortal life. I'll compel her brother too, so she can have her precious family and be happy."_

 _Elijah stared at Klaus. "And what about her friends? Caroline? The Bennet witch? What will you do to them? And the Salvatores. The won't let her go without a fight."_

 _"_ _Don't worry about the Salvatores, I'll make sure the doppelganger won't even remember them. And as for her friends, I think I'll compel them to go with her." Klaus planned, smirking smugly. He leaned forward, closer to Elijah. "If you don't want to help, I'll ask Kol."_

 _"_ _Kol?" Elijah questioned, arching a brow incredulously. "He might just kill her for revenge against you."_

 _"_ _And we wouldn't want that to happen to dearest Elena, now would we?"_

 _Elijah sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Do you give me your word she will be safe? That you will not interfere in her life?"_

 _"_ _Not negatively." Klaus promised, smiling. Elijah wondered if this would ever come back to bite him later on._

 _/_

* * *

Elena walked down the hall on wobbly legs, smiling faintly. No matter how many times she does it, she still can't beat the dizziness that comes after. But it was to a good cause, and donating blood always felt like she was helping those in need.

Clutching the allotted juice box in her right hand, she used her left to lean against the wall. All she needed to do was to get to the waiting room and sit for about fifteen minutes until her head stopped spinning. This was the only thing she didn't like about donating blood: the yucky feeling afterwards.

She was just about three meters away from the waiting room chairs when she slipped. There was a second of fear – the moment when she knew she was going head over heels and that it was going to be embarrassing getting back up around all the other people in the room- before a firm hand gripped her arm to hold her up.

Letting out a sigh of relief and trying to focus with the world still spinning around her, she only just caught her savior's voice.

"Careful darling, wouldn't want that pretty face bruised."

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _Where's Elena? What have you done with? If you hurt her I'll-"_

 _"_ What _?" Klaus asked the elder Salvatore chained to the wall if front of him. "You'll do what exactly? Kill me?" Klaus scoffed and watched as more blood drained from the young vampire's veins. Only a little more. "You've already tried that, Damon. Broaden your horizons."_

 _Damon glared defiantly at the hybrid, but Klaus could already begin to see the faint glimmer of helplessness. "Where's Stefan?"_

 _"_ _In the next cell over. It's such a shame he didn't want to join me. All for precious, innocent Elena." Klaus leaned closer to the vampire, a smile showcasing fangs adorning his face. "But don't worry," He tormented, "she'll be happier then she ever has been. Like I said before…_ the worst thing for Elena is the two of you _."_

 _"_ _She's probably with Elijah right now." Klaus continued. "Funny how she trusts him so easily, don't you think? Enough to go with him to collect her brother –_ alone _– if young Jeremy ever happened to be in danger." Damon struggled weakly against his chains. "Oh, don't fret. He's not going to bleed her out like I would prefer, my dear brother is far too honorable and likes her too much, he's just going to contain her until the vervain is out of her system."_

 _Klaus glanced curiously at the wide range of cuts on the vampire before him. "Speaking of bleeding out, you're done." The hybrid moved so he held eye contact with the elder Salvatore before beginning. "You will never approach, talk or try to contact Elena Gilbert, her brother, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes or any of her new friends. In no way will you ever try to see or connect with Elena Gilbert through others. You will never get within a hundred meter radius of Elena and you will never harm her. You will also never set foot in Denver, Colorado. You will finally stop trying to kill my family and stay away from my sister." Klaus finished._

 _Damon stared blankly at him. "I will never approach, talk or try to contact Elena Gilbert, her brother, Bonnie…"_

 _/_

* * *

"Elena! He is _hot_!"

"Caroline! Be quiet. And it's not like that." Elena whispered, glancing around at the surrounding tables as if Kol could have by some ridiculous chance been in the library the same time they were and heard her. When she told Caroline about the guy at the hospital, her friend had demanded a picture – and luckily, Elena had quickly snapped a shot on her phone while he wasn't looking to show her friends. After introducing himself following his saving her from embarrassment, he had asked her to join him for some lunch at the café around the corner and she had happily said yes.

"Elena, it's never _not_ like that." Caroline huffed, still admiring the picture on Elena's phone. "He has quiet the nice nose." She noted.

Elena hummed in agreement, focusing on the textbook in front of her. Exams were coming, and she didn't have Caroline's perfect vampire memory to help her.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone for a call? I left mine in the car." Caroline asked and stood when Elena waved her hands in a general yes.

* * *

 _/_

 _Klaus brushed her blonde hair away from her pale face, taking in her frightened eyes and angry frown._

 _"_ _Sorry it came to this, love. You will forget who Tyler Lockwood is and who Damon and Stefan Salvatore are. You were sired by a random vampire and left to die when I found you and taught you how to control the bloodlust. You will leave with Elena Gilbert to Denver and only ever come back to Mystic Falls for special events and occasions. You will notify me if Elena is ever in danger, from my family or otherwise, and continue on with your life. You will forget my brothers and sister's faces, but inform me if you ever see them again. You will be happy."_

 _Klaus watched glumly as her pretty blue eyes blurred over and she repeated his words._

 _/_

* * *

"Kol, I don't think that's exactly legal in America."

"No-one ever has to know, darling."

"I'll know." Elena laughed, watching as Kol glared at the frat-boy tripping over his shoes to get away from the pair. The nerve of drunk humans.

Caroline had insisted Elena attend this party to celebrate the end of exams. She had also insisted she bring ' _that hunk of sexy_ '. Caroline's words. Not hers. So here the both of them were, having only seen the young vampire in passing once holding hands with a good-looking guy with tan skin.

Elena cast her eyes about the room, fiddling nervously with her red cup. She had been to parties before, but they were for teenagers. This was a collage party, an open bar in the corner and men leering at women in skimpy clothing. Well, it wasn't _really_ much different from a teen party, just an older crowd. There were strobe lights in the corner opposite the bar and a huge stereo system that blasted out beats full of bass. In the middle of the large room was the rioting crowd of people, grinding against each other and holding their cups high.

She was pulling her own cup to her lips when she caught the eye of a man across the room. He was handsome, sharp cheekbones and smoldering eyes. Elena quickly averted her gaze back to the raving crowd, blushing slightly and feeling entirely too flustered. Chancing another look at the man across the room from her, she saw he looked far too sophisticated to be here at the frat-party. He was still looking at her, and was that a slight quirk in his-

A warm hand touched her arm. Elena looked up at Kol.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" He asked, glancing up over her head. Elena nodded.

He moved around her and walked through the crowd that seemed to part for him like the red sea. Elena watched him go, then flicked her eyes to the smoldering man to see he was no longer there. Elena sighed. He was probably swept up by some beautiful girl of equal sophistication.

"Don't look so down, love." She heard a voice behind her say. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Elena spun and nearly stumbled back at how close the man was standing but he grabbed her arm before she could fall. Elena, breathless, looked up at the man who had addressed her. He was good-looking she decided after a quick glance over his features. With light stubble and a smirk Elena was sure Caroline would faint at. Speaking of Caroline, she would have her knickers in a twist over the amount of hot men she seemed to be meeting.

There was a brief breeze against her back and Elena spun around again to see the smolder-er there. She was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and wishing desperately Kol was back.

"My name's Elijah," The smolder-er in front said with a small smile, "and this is my brother Klaus."

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _Elijah." Elena breathed as she opened her door and moved to allow him room to enter. He's surprised she's so welcoming even after he dropped her in that cave and allowed Rebekah to threaten her. He reinforces himself that he's doing the right thing, that she will be safe after this, and he puts on a smile._

 _"_ _Elena. I'm afraid I have a certain request of you."_

 _/_

* * *

Elena sat between Bonnie and Caroline on her couch, rubbing her neck unconsciously.

"I deeply apologize for my brothers' actions." Elijah was continuing, looking earnestly at Elena and her friends. He cast a glare at each brother. Klaus on the left, Kol on the right. "I convinced sure it will not happen again."

The party Elena went to was a disaster. It ended in screams and blood and a stake in Kol's chest. He was a vampire. A _thousand years old_ vampire. And so was the man apologizing. And Klaus was a hybrid. They were all brothers.

And _Originals_.

Something Elijah had gently explained while Elena and Bonnie listened in silence. Caroline already knew.

They left shortly afterwards; Klaus and Kol still glaring daggers at each other. When they were out of her house, Elena stood up, went into the kitchen and retrieved the tub of chocolate ice-cream she always stored at the back of the fridge in case of emergencies. Like this

Bonnie spent the night over at their flat.

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _So you're just letting them all go? After all they did to you? To_ us _?" Rebekah snarls._

 _Klaus ducks at the incoming vase and shakes his head. "Not all of them. I'm going to torture the Salvatores by making them powerless. I'm going to kill Tyler and then the rest, well, they've already forgotten."_

 _"_ _Matt?"_

 _Klaus ignored his sister's devastated face. "Yes, even your little toy."_

 _/_

* * *

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked tiredly. She hadn't seen him since the night of the party when she first met him.

"Love, why the hostility? I just wanted to ask you to dinner." Klaus smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. Something about him told her to be very careful, but another part wanted her to just throw caution out the window.

Frowning and looking back down at the book she was reading, she didn't answer. This was supposed to be a quiet morning, spent in the park and away from distractions.

"Oh, come now love." The words are like honey in her ears. Klaus bent down so he was eye level with her. "Take a chance."

Elena took the bait. "And if I do take a chance?"

Klaus smiled, full of sharp teeth. "Then I'll see you at seven by the corner of your block."

She's all dressed up by six and telling Caroline _he's_ not going to show up at six-thirty.

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _If you believe Kol will not seek revenge then you are a fool." Elijah noted as Klaus walked towards him._

 _"_ _That's why I haven't told him about this little plan."_

 _"_ _He may find her. He's not just going to let being staked and held in a coffin go. And he has connections to many witches. You may be surprised by how smart he can be. You forget his cunning and ruthlessness."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's not going to find her."_

 _/_

* * *

"Kol, you don't have to do this."

"I know, doesn't mean I won't. No one _cares_ , Elena. Nik only wants you for your blood and the Salvatores are long gone." Kol grinned at her and she looked away from the blood covering his teeth.

Elena had a brief moment to wonder who the Salvatores were before she was viciously shoved against the wall beside her front door. Pain swamped her senses and she humorlessly noted that she would have one heck of a bruise when she woke the next day. If she lived.

"I – I don't understand." She struggled out, his hand around her throat allowing her only short gasps of air. He had been so nice, funny, _normal_ for a vampire a thousand years old. She should have known she didn't matter. That she, a fragile mortal human, was insignificant to him. She was just a pawn in whatever game he was playing. And her usefulness had just timed out.

But that didn't hurt so much as the curling feel of betrayal low in her stomach.

"Don't take it personally, darling. You should be flattered really, I planned to kill you the day we met. Playing human for a while was fun, but Nik's started to get suspicious. Revenge must be delivered and I need to be out of the country by nightfall so my dearest brother doesn't stake me for killing his doppelganger."

" _Revenge_? Doppel-" was all Elena managed out before he threw her down the front steps on onto the gravel like a silly toy discarded by a child who no longer cared.

Kol smiled as he walked towards her limp body.

* * *

 _/_

 _"_ _Kol, my brother." Klaus smiled in greeting as he walked into the bar where his little psychopath sibling was playing pool. "How are you this fine night?"_

 _"_ _Never better Nik. These lovely ladies here have promised me a…_ refreshing _night."_

 _"_ _Lovely. But I am here on business. I need you help."_

 _Kol raised a brow, eying his brother with clear distrust._

 _"_ _Don't worry. It's nothing tedious. I need help hunting down a certain hybrid." Klaus explained, watching as his brother's eye lightened with bloodthirsty intent. He had always been one for the chase._

 _"_ _I'm all ears."_

 _/_

* * *

Elena woke with a desperate gasp for air, clutching at her throat. Looking around the room, she relaxed when she saw the familiar surroundings of her shared flat with Caroline. Except somebody was sprawled comically in the armchair across from her.

"Klaus?" Elena whispered. Last night was a blur and she can't remember much of it except Kol's insane smile and the blinding pain. He had tried to kill her.

The man across her woke with a jolt, as though he had had a bucket of ice water poured over his head.

Blindingly fast he was in front of her and reaching his hand out to skim over her face. "Love? How do you feel?" He asked before blurring to the kitchen and retrieving some painkillers and water.

"Like shit." She answered honestly and it earned her a chuckle. Struggling to sit up, she asked him the question he had been preparing for. "I don't get it. Why did he try to kill me? I- I thought he was my friend. And what did he mean about revenge? Did I do something to hurt him? Who are the Salvatores? What-"

" _Elena_." Klaus spoke and the girl looked at him helplessly. "I'll explain later. Just take the pills and look at me in the eye." She did as she was told, swallowing down the painkillers and the tears that had surfaced before looking into his eyes.

"You will forget what Kol said about the Salvatores, doppelgangers and anything else that seemed strange. You learned that he had befriended you to make it easier to use your trust against me and take your life as petty revenge for containing him." Klaus watched as she repeated his words robotically and her eyes cleared, then filled with more tears as she remembered Kol's betrayal.

In an unusual display of affection, Klaus allowed Elena to sob into his chest. Moving them into a more comfortable position, she let him slide onto the couch beside her and he wrapped his arm around her fragile shoulders.

* * *

 _/_

 _Klaus frowned at the sight of his old friend chained to the cellar wall. Damon's blood on his hands was still wet and dripping. Stefan didn't look up at the hybrid and the angle of his shoulders told Klaus all he needed to know about whether he heard his conversation with his brother or not._

 _"_ _Just keep her safe."_

 _/_

* * *

"So, love, where we headed?"

She scrambled into Klaus' overly expensive car, holding her graduate cap firmly on her head and eyes bright. Once in the car, she waved excitedly to Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy before turning to him with an infectious smile.

Elena buckled her seatbelt and drummed the dashboard in time with the music. "I don't know. Anywhere but here."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."


End file.
